Only One
by Purple Caterpillars
Summary: Kikyo dominated the social ladder whereas Kagome was the overshadowed “plain” girl. The bishonen punk at school, Inu Yasha, was exactly what both girls wanted. Then, there’s a matter of his closest friend, who was a bishojo. In the end, only one can
1. Chapter One

**Only One** by Sumiko Shiro (The Red Caterpillar)

Summery : Kikyo dominated the social ladder whereas Kagome was the overshadowed "plain" girl. The bishonen punk at school, Inu Yasha, was exactly what both girls wanted. Then, there's a matter of his closest friend, who was a bishojo. However, in the end, only one can have his heart.

Author's Note : I will switch around the POV's in a chain or cycle, for now, it's Kagome.

* * *

Chapter One

The alarm clock rang in my ear; I pressed the buzzer and looked up. Another day arrived, another day wasted. I crawled out and slipped in my slippers, "Ohayo gozaishimasu, Buyo," I petted him as I passed by.

I did exactly what I did every morning, go into the bathroom, use the bathroom, brush my teeth, and wash my face. I walked back up to my room and changed into my uniform and then brushed my hair. I looked at the mirror and frowned.

"I always leave it down. I always look so plain..."

I continued rambling, I always do. It's something I've done every morning since I got into Konan High. At Konan there are the most competitive people ever...

"Kagome, hurry up before your breakfast gets cold!"

My usual morning call at 07:20, typical, my life is so scheduled now. Nothing is different. It was only one week into the school year and I've already begun to hate it all. My boyfriend-less streak, the teachers, the work, the people. I miss Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka so much. I'm just lucky I made one friend, Tsuyu.

I went downstairs, ate, and walked to school. It was about a 15 minute walk, plenty of time. The scenery there was great, trees, flowers, groups of laughing friends...like what I used to have...

"Kagome! Wait up!"

I turned around and smiled. Tsuyu ran towards me. She looks a lot like Eri, except she had blonde highlights.

"How's your life?"

"Boring and scheduled."

"Sucks."

"I know, what about you?"

"Soap Opera, TOO much drama. You never knew what to expect."

"Tsuyuuuuu, oh Tsuyuuuuu, dearest!"

"Just like that," She whirred around and frowned, "What?"

"Wanna go get something to drink after school?"

"I have a boyfriend."

We walked away, he was crushed.

"You're so lucky, you have somebody chasing after you."

"You're so lucky, you don't have anybody chasing after you, and I don't have somebody, I have my own fan club."

"Wow, lucky you to be so loved."

"Ha ha, not like Kikyo level, dude! Kikyo's like...a goddess at Konan."

"I know," I looked down at the ground, "I'm nothing compared to her, or you."

"Cheer up, I know that somebody does like you."

"Yeah, Hojo, but he's not who I'm looking for."

We were almost there, we waited for the light to turn green and after we crossed the crosswalk we were at school. I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" She looked at the direction I was staring at, "Oh him?"

"You know him?"

"17 years old, ninen-sei. Punk, but honor roll. Kawaii, isn't he?"

"How do you know?"

"I played basketball with him, and we're both in the martial arts club... You know, Kagome, you should pick up a sport."

"I guess."

"How about archery?"

"Archery?"

"Yeah, you have the patience, and your aim is usually dead on, even when you're not looking."

I shrugged, "Sure."

I watched him for a while. He had long black hair and piercing gray eyes, he looked like he was waiting for somebody.

"What's his name?"

"Inu Yasha."

"Hmn, interesting. Does he know you?"

"Of course. Hey, Inu Yasha-senpai!" She waved at him and he waved back, "See?"

A girl with some hair tied up in short pigtails at the top of her head walked up to him. He greeted her and they started walking around together, talking.

"And who's she?"

"Kimiko, Inu Yasha's best friend. She's super-nice, also a ninen-sei."

"Hmp."

"Don't tell me you _like_ him."

"I don't."

"You're lying."

Tsuyu started laughing as I saw the person who I did not want to see. She had long black hair (which is beautiful, I admit) and she was flirting with Inu Yasha! She was only 16 years old like us, but somehow she rules the school.

"Kikyo..."

Wow, did my voice just _growl_? That was weird.

"Kagome, chill! Hey, Kik-chan, sup?"

"Hi, Tsuyu...Hirugashi."

What's her last name again? Does she even _have_ a last name?

"...Kikyo..."

She frowned and walked away, joining Kimiko and Inu Yasha.

"What do you have against her?"

"What do you _not_ have against her?"

Tsuyu frowned at me, "You are way too negative."

"Whatever...I'm going to class early."

"Fine with me."

Kikyo just makes any day of mine bad, don't know why. I walked inside homeroom and found my seat. Tragically, Hojo was next to me.

"Hey, Kagome!"

I forced a smile, "Hi, Hojo."

I sat down as he started blabbing about some movie coming out. The bell rung and later on I was shocked at who walked in.

"Hi, um, is this Mr. Suka's class?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Kikyo, I was transferred from Ms. Nin's class."

"Ah, I see," He looked around the classroom, "There's a seat next to Ms. Hirugashi. Ms. Hirugashi, please raise your hand,"

"It's okay, I know who Kagome is."

She walked over and sat down next to me. The nerve of her!

"Okay, so, this week we'll have an extra 20 minutes for gym on Monday, Tuesday is music..."

I didn't listen, it was the same as last week, I'm sure. I started doodling on my notebook. I didn't notice the looming shadow of Mr. Suka over me.

"Ms. Hirugashi, what did I just say?"

"Gym, Monday, music, Tuesday, cultural studies, Wednesday, dance, Thursday, and a visit to the shrine on Friday, right?"

"Y-yes, exactly," He stammered, "However, doodling in class is not allowed. You will stay 20 minutes after school."

"Yes, _sir_."

"I don't like your tone."

"Deal with it."

"Excuse me, Ms. Hirugashi?"

"Moshi Wake Arimasen."

"Hmp, you saved yourself from a whole week of detention, young lady. Now pay attention more."

Jeez, what a crabby old goat.

As soon as homeroom ended, I dragged myself to take my detention slip. Whoopie, I'm going to have fun.

Homeroom was rm. 120, and marine biology was way across to the other side, rm. 196. How fun, I'm practicing for track.

I ran down the hallways and got to class a couple minutes early, but I was all sweaty! The girls bathroom was close, so I ran in, and took out some perfume. Thank God.

I walked into class two minutes early. My seat was next to the window, I was always thankful I got that seat. Tsuyu walked in, listening to her CD player. The teacher was never there early, so she didn't care.

"Hey, Kag-chan, anything new?"

"Detention."

"Really? I'm the one who usually earns a detention from homeroom, not you."

I sighed as she started singing, and got the whole class into it. There she was, Tsuyu, the life of the party. I envy her, but she's so nice you can't hate her. She says Kikyo's not that bad, but, yeah right. Kikyo is the girl who rules the school. Haven't you seen the shows where they're always blonde? ...I never got those American shows. Is blonde supposed to mean something?

So, I sat through another hour of taking notes and talking about fish. I never understood why I took this class, I thought it'd be fun, I was so wrong.

My schedule was boring. Homeroom, marine biology, algebra, lunch recess, history, English, then gym. The only thing out of the ordinary was marine biology. I was just another clumsy freshman trying to make a name for herself.

Tsuyu and Kikyo were so different from me. I know Tsuyu has homeroom, marine biology, AP Studio art, lunch recess, AP Calculus AB, AP history, and gym. That was only Monday too. Her classes change day by day, and she takes so many languages, and all AP! Kikyo's in most of her classes too...

"Kagome, let's go!"

"Oh, yeah..."

I ran into the elevator, the algebra teacher was mean. She kept saying "You should've finished algebra I by now! You're 16 years old and you're doing what some 12 & 13 year olds know! I won't tolerate tardiness either. You'll get detention!"

That old witch...

"Agh!" I tripped as soon as I got out of the elevator and fell on top of somebody. Not to mention that my **SKIRT**_ WAS GETTING _**FLIPPED**!

I turned around to see a ichinen-sei, "You...little...TWERP!" I slapped him. He's more immature then my little brother Sota! Then again, Sota isn't exactly immature.

"What's going on here?"

A sannen-sei approached us.

"She slapped me."

"He lifted my skirt over and over when I tripped, and fell on-"

I looked over and saw that I fell on top of Inu Yasha.

"I'm so sorry!"

He groaned, then sat up, "It's okay, it's not as bad as football."

Football? What a _jock_! I thought Tsuyu said he was a punk!

He got up and walked away, I was about to do the same when the sannen-sei tugged the back of my sweater.

"We're not done here."

I watched her as the yelled at the boy. She had long-ish black hair tied up in a ponytail. She was really pretty, way prettier then me at least.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Kagome."

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but go to the Dean's office. Tell Mr. Mizuha that Sango sent you. Tell him the whole, story, I'm sure he'll understand."

So, I went to the office fuming. Then the boy spoke:

"I'm sorry."

I was shocked, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry! Jeez!"

He was blushing as we ran down the stairs, I walked into the Dean's office and waited.

"So, what's the problem, Ms...?"

"Kagome Hirugashi. Sango sent me."

"Ah, yes, so what's the problem?"

"I ran out of the elevator, tripped, and he lifted up my skirt over and over."

"She slapped me!"

"She had a right to, Mr...?"

"Koga."

He had hair tied up in a pigtail, like Sango did...he was actually pretty cute...DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? No...good...wait...DID I JUST THINK THAT?

"Stupid Kagome. You are so stupid! Stupid, stupid stupid!"

I didn't realize that I said that out loud and Koga and Mr. Mizuha were staring at me. **I AM SUCH A BAKA!**

* * *

Author's note: Do you guys like my first Inu fic? I hope so

Okay, I've pretty much planned the cycle, I might repeat a POV, but this is the general plan:

Kagome, Kikyo, Inu Yasha, Tsuyu, Kimiko...

The rest will follow when they're introduced :D (oh and it's five chapters each).

Btw, what Kagome says like sanen-sei, ichinen-sei, and ninen-sei (yes I know it's out of order, deal with it), it's her assumption. That's all I'm saying :D Oh yeah, expect more characters :P

If you have any questions simply ask. Until the next time, ja!

By the way, if you want drawings of Kimiko or Tsuyu, I have them on my "homepage" (or I should soon :P)

* * *

AIM : KonekOniko

Y!M : Oniko2sumiko

If you want to talk or flame, I'd prefer if you didn't flame here.


	2. Chapter Two

**

* * *

Only One** by Sumiko Shiro (the Red Caterpillar)

Author's Note Thx to Amazing Kiss & Suzuno-chan for reviewing!

New Summery: Kagome felt as if she was fading into the shadows. Whenever she compared herself to Kikyo or her best friend, she only felt worse. Inu Yasha, a ninen-sei punk, attracted both Kikyo and Kagome, but they still have to factor in the fact that Inu Yasha's best friend was a bishojo.

* * *

Chapter Two-

I dragged my feet into algebra. As soon as I walked in my teacher started lecturing me:

"Ms. Hirugashi, what are you doing so late? I hope you have a good reason, young lady!"

I handed her the note and walked to my seat. She started yelling at me again:

"Just because you got a trip to the Dean's office doesn't let you off for a bad attitude. 20 minutes of detention!"

You can only imagine my joy right now.

I wouldn't be behind in algebra, but for some reason in middle school I got dragged behind. I can't remember why...

"_We finally got all the jewel shards!"_

"_What should we do with them?"_

_A figure handed a round crystal to me, "I trust you with the decision."_

"_I wish for..."_

"Ms. Hirugashi, answer this question."

"Huh?"

She sighed, "I was demonstrating how to do a four variable equation. I'm seeing whether this class of slow pokes can handle this. So, get up to the board!"

I walked up to the board, four variables! I can't believe it!

I stared at it for a long time before she gave up and said, "Never mind, you do this page of word problems while I get advanced sannen-seis and ninen-seis to work wit you."

So, I sat down at my desk.

_An airplane took 2 hours to fly 600 km against head wind. The return trip with the wind took 1 2/3 hours. Find the speed of the plane in still air._

Our teacher arrived with the group, "Okay, they will now be assigned to you..." I was daydreaming until she came to, "Kagome Hirugashi, you're with Miroku Sen."

I looked up. He's pretty cute with the little ponytail in back...

"Ms. Hirugashi, it'll be an honor to help you."

I blushed, "Uhhh, Arigato, demo..."

"What?"

"Do you have to fondle my legs while you say that?"

He laughs, "Okay, so what do I have to help you with?"

LUNCH! Alegbra...okay, Miroku is a LOT better then Ms. Giru, but much more of a hentai...

I sat down in my seat and ate my ramen as I waited for Tsuyu to join me.

"Hey, Kagome!"

I smiled as her as she walked towards me, she also dragged Kimiko and..._Inu Yasha_?!?!?! Tsuyu...I love you and hate you right now.

"Sup? I'm Kimiko!"

Forcing another smiled, I said, "Hey, I'm Kagome."

"And I believe you met Inu Yasha?"

"Met isn't the word."

She laughed, "So I heard."

They sat down as they started blabbing about some party. Well, actually, Inu Yasha was pigging out on ramen.

"Did you get the invite?"

Kimiko nudged Tsuyu in the ribs, "She's not 'in' with her remember!"

"With who?"

"Kikyo, of course."

Is Tsuyu lying? I can never tell, still, if she IS telling the truth, it is true.

Inu Yasha stopped pigging out and said, "Kikyo's not throwing the party," Then Kimiko stuffed his mouth with a chicken leg:

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Hmn...who are they talking about? I'm not exactly one of those people who stick out, so it could be a LOT of people. Judging from these three, it seems like a punk scene, so I doubt I'd be invited.

"So, is _she_ coming?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Of course _she_ is. Why are you saying she like that anyways?"

"Don't want them to know," He mumbled, blushing.

Awwww, he looks so cute when he's blushing!

"Inu Yasha don't be a retard!"

"What'd you say?"

"Nya na na na na!"

"Do you ever wonder how they're childhood friends?" Tsuyu muttered to me.

"Childhood?"

"Yeah, since, like, birth practically."

I looked up and saw Inu Yasha chasing a screaming Kimiko while screaming teachers are chasing him.

"WAHHHHHHHH, SOMEBODY HELP ME! THE BIG MEAN MAN IS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!"

All the ninen-sei's laughed...or at least I _think_ they're ninen-sei's...

"Hi, um, can I sit here?"

I looked up and saw a boy with short black hair, he's okay I guess, cute, but not that cute, "Sure."

"I'm Nobunaga Takeda."

"Nice to meet you Nobunaga, I'm Kagome Hirugashi, and that's..." Tsuyu was **SLEEPING**, I grabbed a loudspeaker and screamed in her ear, "**WAKE UP!**" No luck, she's still snoring, " ... Tsuyu, there's a total bishonen here."

"WHERE?"

"I knew that'd work...anyways, Nobunaga, this is Tsuyu Miyagi."

"No introductions needed, I've known her for a while."

Tsuyu wiped her mouth, "I didn't know you came here! I lost touch with you after we were...I don't know...11?"

"Yeah, how've ya been?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Same."

"Do you two...?"

"Oh yeah," Tsuyu grinned, "Remember I told you about my first best friend Nobunaga?"

"That's him?"

"Yup!"

The bell rung and I haven't even finished my lunch!

"Kagome, hurry up before the late bell!"

I threw my food into the trash, "I'll just eat a huge dinner."

"What's your next class again?"

"History, remember, Ms. Genius?"

I looked over and Tsuyu was gone. I sighed and looked back, "Nobunaga, what's your next class?"

He looked on his schedule, "Uhhh, history with Mr. Sho."

"Really? That's my next class, why didn't I see you there?"

"I just came."

"Oh yeah."

While I was walking through the halls, I bumped into somebody and fell on the ground, "Oww..." Whoever did that is in a lot of trouble!

I looked up and saw...KOGA?

"Heyyy, Kagome," He put his arm on my shoulder, "Are you going to the party Friday night?"

"No."

"Heh, meet me after school...a little later, I have detention."

"I have two," I said glumly.

"Well then I'll see ya there!" He rejoined his friends, "See ya later, Kagome!"

"Who's he?"

"A guy who lifted my skirt."

"Oh."

"Here we are," I walked in and took my seat. Oh my gosh, I left poor Nobunaga all by himself!

"Nobunaga, you can sit next to me!"

He sat down next to me, "Thanks."

"No prob, nobody sits there anyways."

Mr. Sho walked in with his ridiculous toupee again. God, if you're bald just accept it, you can spot that fake hair all the way from Pluto!

"I believe we have a late student, Nobunaga Takeda, where were you?"

"I had to go to my Oiji-san's funeral."

The teacher looked sorry that he said anything, "Okay then, today we'll be studying the feudal era. According to legends, there was a legendary hanyou. The story has been recently discovered, but we can't seem to find any details except he wielded a sword, possibly made from a dog's fang..."

Feudal...era...

_A girl sat against a wall, a boy's head was in her lap..._

_Was that me and Inu Yasha? I must be daydreaming..._

_A flash of light blared into my eyes..._

"Ms. Hirugashi are you okay?"

I held my head, "May I go use the bathroom?"

He handed me a hall pass.

"Arigato, Sho-sensei."

I splashed the cold water on my face, what the hell is going on? I looked at my watch, by the time I get back to class it'll only be a minute or two until the bell.

I sat down into my chair and counted away the time.

The bell rang after about 195 and I walked down the hallway. English is so much harder then Japanese. I've spoken Japanese my whole life and now they expect me to learn English! I should've listened to Yuka when she had those American TV shows subtitled...wait...I did...I just didn't get it.

"Ms. Hirugashi, you're early."

"Konichiwa, Yamato-sensei."

She smiled and kept reading her book. As usual, she was sitting on her desk, waiting for the rest of the class. She was raised in America but came back to Japan to teach English.

Another girl, Nazuna, sat next to me. She's from Hokkaido if I'm not mistaken. She has a history of samurai in her family, it's really interesting. A lot of people made fun of her. Most people were from Honshu, so the few who aren't seem a bit...'out'.

"Hi, Nazuna!"

"Hey, Kagome."

"You live in Hokkaido...right?"

Nazuna laughed, it was the first time I ever heard her laugh, "No, silly, I'm from Kyushu."

No wonder people made fun of her, Kyushu would be like the Mid-West in America, sort of rural.

"Cool."

"There's a dojo back home with the family tree tracing back hundreds and hundreds of years. It's great."

Her eyes sparkled when she said that, "That's cool."

Kikyo walked in and walked up to me, "I heard you're going to be late babysitting."

"Babysitting..."

My eyes widened. Shimatte! I forgot I was going to babysit at the daycare center at 5:00! Okay, I should be out of detention by...5:00 exactly! Agh, they won't mind a couple of minutes late will they?

"Is it okay if I come a bit late?"

"Hey, I'm one of the babysitters, if you come more then 10 minutes late, the money is going to me."

"FINE!"

Kikyo walked out as the rest walked in. The guys flirted with her as she smiled at them sweetly.

English dragged on, and then, there it was, gym.

Tsuyu and Kikyo had gym with me. They both seem so calm in our gym uniform, I wonder if they notice the looks the guys are giving them.

"Today's basketball isn't it?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, time for me to kick ass, ooh ooh!"

We laughed as the gym coach came in, "Today we will have ichinen-seis and ninen-seis playing together! So," She blew the whistle, "ninen-seis, get in here!"

A group of ninen-seis came in, and two of them were Inu Yasha and Kimiko!

"Okay, I will give you teams..."

It was the "one" "two" system. I was a one, Tsuyu and Kikyo were twos. I saw that Kimiko had slipped away from Inu Yasha just enough so she was a two with him. So, out of all the people who I know in this room, which is very little, I'm the only one.

I walked over to my team, it was mostly ninen-seis, and they looked frail. Most of the girls were fretting over their manicures and the boys were acting...ghetto I guess.

On the other team, they actually _looked_ like a team. They were cheering, prepping up, and laughing together. Not to mention that most of the best players were on that team!

I'm dead...I don't think I can even dribble a ball...I don't think anybody else on this team can either.

The coach blew the whistle, "Ready? Go!"

* * *

Author's Note : I'm going to have to take a shower soon, so I have to make this quick. 

Well, there you have it, Kagome's gym class. ï 


End file.
